greysanatomyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mary McDonnell
Mary McDonnell est une actrice américaine née le 28 avril 1952 à Wilkes-Barre, en Pennsylvanie. Biographie Elle a grandi à Ithaca dans l'État de New York. Elle a quatre sœurs et un frère. Après des études à l'université d'Etat de New York à Fredonia, elle a fréquenté l'école d'art dramatique et a rejoint le prestigieux Long Wharf Theatre Company de la côte Est, avec qui elle a travaillé pendant plus de 20 ans. Mary est mariée avec l'acteur Randle Mell depuis 1984, ils ont deux enfants, Olivia et Michael. Ils vivent désormais aux Pacific Palisades (Los Angeles). Carrière Après plus de 21 ans de carrière à Broadway, au théâtre mais aussi à la télévision, Mary McDonnell commence en 1988 sa carrière au cinéma aux côtés de Patrick Swayze dans Tiger Warsaw. Elle obtient ensuite (en 1990) le rôle de Dressée avec le poing, fille adoptive blanche du peuple des Sioux, dans Danse avec les loups avec Kevin Costner. Elle est nominée pour l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle. Son rôle dans Passion Fish lui apporte une autre nomination aux Oscars, cette fois-ci pour l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice dans un rôle principal. En 1996, elle joue dans Independence Day aux côtés de Will Smith et Bill Pullman. Elle y joue la Première dame des États-Unis, Marylin Whitmore. En 1997, elle joue également dans un remake de Douze hommes en colère, aux côtés d'Edward James Olmos. Elle joue également dans le film Donnie Darko aux côtés de Jake Gyllenhaal. Elle y jouera le rôle de Rose Darko, mère de Donnie Darko, jeune adolescent schizophrène cherchant sa place au sein de son monde. En 2011 elle fait une brève apparition dans Scream 4, jouant Kate Roberts, mère de Jill Roberts interprétée par Emma Roberts. À la télévision, Mary joue en tant que personnage principal dans la série télévisée médicale E/R avec Elliott Gould et Georges Clooney. En 2001, elle est la guest-star dans la série Urgences durant plusieurs épisodes. Elle est nominée aux Emmy Awards pour son rôle d'Eleanor Carter, mère du Docteur John Carter, joué par Noah Wyle, également présent dans Donnie Darko. En 2003, elle obtient un des rôles principaux dans la série à succès Battlestar Galactica de Ronald D. Moore. Elle y joue la Présidente des Douze Colonies, Laura Roslin, qui devra protéger son peuple de la menace des Cylons après la quasi-entière destruction de l'humanité. Mary McDonnell reçoit une reconnaissance mondiale grâce à ce rôle. Elle est invitée, avec Edward James Olmos (William Adama) lors d'une assemblée de l'Organisation des Nations unies pour une rétrospective et un débat. En 2009, elle gagne un Saturn Award de la meilleure actrice de télévision. Durant trois épisodes, elle joue le rôle du Docteur Virginia Dixon, atteinte du syndrome d'Asperger, en 2008 et 2009 dans la série Grey's Anatomy. De 2009 à 2012, Mary McDonnell obtient un rôle récurrent dans The Closer en tant que Sharon Raydor. Elle est nominée aux Emmy Awards pour ce rôle, en tant que meilleure guest-star dans une série dramatique. En 2012, son rôle est désormais le personnage principal de la série dérivée de The Closer : Major Crimes. Le Capitaine Raydor arrive alors à la tête de l'ancienne brigade de Brenda Leigh Johnson. La saison 4 sera tournée en 2015. Filmographie Cinéma *''Scream 4'' (2011) *''Margin Call'' (2011) *''Hostile Makeover'' (2009) *''Killer Hair'' (2009) *''Battlestar Galactica: Razor'' (2007) *''Mrs. Harris'' (2005) *''Crazy Like a Fox'' (2004) *''Nola'' (2003) *''The Locket'' (2002) *''Donnie Darko'' (2001) *''Chestnut Hill'' (2001) *''La montre à remonter le temps'' (2000) *''Un cowboy pour père'' (2000) *''Mumford'' (1999) *''You Can Thank Me Later'' (1999) *''Replacing Dad'' (1999) *''Behind the Mask'' (1999) *''Spanish Fly'' (1998) *''Evidence of Blood'' (1998) *''12 Angry Men'' (1997) *''Two Voices'' (1997) *''Independence Day'' (1996) *''Woman Undone'' (1996) *''Mariette in Ecstasy'' (1996) *''Blue Chips'' (1994) *''The American Clock'' (1993) *''Passion Fish'' (1992) *''Les Experts'' (1992) *''Grand Canyon'' (1991) *''O Pioneers!'' (1991) *''Dance avec les loups'' (1990) *''Dirty Tiger'' (1988) *''Matewan'' (1987) *''Courage'' (1986) *''Garbo Talks'' (1984) *''Money on the Side'' (1982) Télévision *''Major Crimes'' (2012-2016) *''The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires'' (2009-2012) *''Battlestar Galactica'' (2004-2009) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2008-2009) *''Late Show with David Letterman'' (2008) *''Battlestar Galactica (mini-series)'' (2003) *''Touched by an Angel'' (2002) *''Urgences'' (2001-2002) *''Lydia DeLucca'' (2000-2002) *''Ryan Caulfield: Year One'' (1999) *''The American Experience'' (1999) *''High Society'' (1995-1996) *''A Man Called Hawk'' (1989) *''E/R'' (1984-1985) *''As the World Turns'' (1980) Liens externes *Wikipedia en:Mary McDonnell Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy